


Broken Chains

by Alakuriel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben knows consent is sexy, Canon Divergence, Death Star ruins, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, absolute filth, and Dark Rey, but it's vague, did I mention the filth?, some noncon in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakuriel/pseuds/Alakuriel
Summary: In the ruins of the old Death Star, the vision of Dark Rey isn't interested in fighting. Or talking.Kylo Ren isn't interested in sharing.Peace is a lie, there is only passion.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Dark Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kinda happened. And is easily the filthiest thing I've ever written in my life. So enjoy, I guess?
> 
> There is a bit of noncon at the beginning, but it's vague and doesn't involve Ben himself.
> 
> ALSO, update for Meet Me In The Grey Of Twilight should be out soon, I've almost got the next chapter finished (finally)!

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

_Through passion I gain strength._

_Through strength I gain power._

_Through power I gain victory._

_Through victory my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

* * *

She wants it to stop, doesn't want this dark spectre of herself touching her, doing these things to her, making her feel this way. Her body refuses to cooperate with her though, refuses to fight, to struggle, to pull away, leaving her helpless to do anything but beg for herself to stop.

The dark Rey doesn't, and it is difficult to be surprised.

But then Kylo Ren is there, in the space with them, and Rey can hear it as he activates his blade, as his booted feet stalk across the floor with menace. The dark spectre has stopped, is pulling away, retreating with unmistakable fear. Rey can only watch as her darker self is backed into a wall, as Kylo keeps advancing, blade ready to strike; until this dark vision or whatever it is has suddenly disappeared.

A whine is filling the room then, desperate to the point of pain, and it takes a moment before Rey is realizing that it's coming from her. It's as though the dark version of her has done something, awakened something in her for the first time, and she _aches_ with it. She has never been so aware of how horribly empty she is, how desperately she needs to be filled, how painfully she _needs_ in general.

Her eyes must have fallen shut, for she finds she cannot see any longer, but she can still hear it as he approaches her, a hesitance in his steps now. Another whine is escaping her, high and needy and so very desperate. She can feel herself writhing against the cold, metallic floor. Knows she ought to be horrified that he can see her, _all of her_ , naked as she is, but all she feels is need.

"Rey..." he is choking out, and she has never heard him so uncertain.

Her hands fist at the sound of her name on his tongue, and her next whine is approaching a wail. She cannot take it, needs too desperately, and whatever it is, she knows on an instinctive level that he can give it to her, may be the only one who can.

"Ben," she is gasping, and she has never heard her voice like this before. " _Please_."

She hears it as his lightsaber clatters to the floor. As heavy fabric follows. She is whimpering almost continuously now, cannot help it, cannot make herself stop.

She needs, needs, _needs_ , as she has never needed anything in her life.

Feels the heat of his naked body finally settling atop hers, her own hands desperately gripping at him, nails sinking into flesh. She is crying, she realizes. Sobbing. She needs him to make it stop, make it better, make her not feel so utterly empty anymore.

His lips are on her skin, kissing the tears away. He has turned so gentle and soft, just for her.

"I need you to say it, Rey," he is pleading with her then, and she wants to, will say anything he needs her to, but she doesn't have the words because she doesn't actually know what it is that she _needs_.

A desperate cry escapes her. She needs, but doesn't know what, and cannot get it without the words. It is like the worst sort of torture, to have possible relief so close, yet so unreachable.

But he seems to understand, her perfect, wonderful Ben. His lips are finding the shell of her ear, and he is giving her the answer, "Tell me you want me inside you, sweetheart."

Is that it? Is that what she needs?

"Please," she is immediately begging, babbling. "Please, Ben, _please_ , I need you so much, need you inside me, please, please, _please!_ " Anything, to make this ache go away.

He presses a kiss to her neck, nips at the skin a little, then is burying his face where her neck meets her shoulder and letting out the most delicious sounding moan she has ever heard.

Her breath leaves her for a moment then, as a burning sort of stretch consumes her below. Something thick and hard is pressing into her wet core, and it is too big, too much, yet all she wants is more. She is whining again, crying with the confusing mix of pain and need, need, need, need.

It seems an eternity, before he is fully seated inside of her. Filling her to the point of pain. She is whimpering and gasping as her body struggles to adjust, but the awful emptiness is gone, gone, gone, and she still needs _more_.

She doesn't have any words for what is happening, but oh, she needs it. And he must have caught that through their bond somehow, for a moment later he is telling her, even as he finally begins to _move_.

"I'm fucking you, sweetheart," he is saying, his voice pure sin, as his hardness begins to withdraw, then _pushes back in_ , making her gasp and sigh in equal measure. It hurts, but it is a good hurt. "I'm fucking your sweet little cunt with my cock, and it is so fucking perfect, so good and tight and wet."

So good, good, good, _good._ She likes his cock fucking into her, filling her, giving her what she needs, and while words may be beyond her, her whining lets him know how grateful she is.

"Such a good girl, Rey, so perfect for me," he is telling her, and she basks in his praise. "So good of you, to save this perfect little cunt just for me."

Yes, yes, yes, just for him, only for him, please more, yes, _please!_

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh, of their bodies moving together fill the old throne room of the Death Star, along with Ben's swearing, the filth pouring from his lips, the cries of pleasure escaping hers. He should always be inside her, filling her, fucking her - they should just do this forever, again and again, until there's nothing left...

He is moving hard now, fast, rough. Rey's fingernails are scratching trails of blood into the skin of his back as she screams and writhes and moves beneath him, but he doesn't seem to mind. They are chasing something big and wonderful and all-encompassing, and she cannot wait to discover what it is, to tip over the edge and fall into something that devours her completely.

She _screams_ when it happens, the whole galaxy whiting out as a star is born then goes supernova behind the darkness of her eyelids. It's an ecstasy beyond anything she has ever known, ever could have imagined possible, and she is sobbing with it as she eventually begins to come back down - and finds that he is still moving inside her, still chasing his own end.

She wishes she could capture the sounds he is making in a little box, to keep with her always. Along with the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her, dragging against her inner walls. Another cry is escaping her, as she immediately finds herself tripping down the path towards one of those glorious explosions of pleasure again.

And then he is burying himself tightly inside of her, and she can feel something warm spilling within, filling her up in a way even his cock hadn't, and that's it, she is breaking apart again, screaming and crying as the whole universe breaks apart around her, or she breaks apart into it, and it is so good, good, good, _good!_

Time passes, though she couldn't say how much. As her awareness slowly begins to return, she registers the sound of their heavy breathing as they try to catch their breath. The warmth of his body still pressed against hers, and the stickiness of their mingling sweat. His scent, which she immediately wants to bottle and add to her growing collection of bits of Ben to be kept forever within her heart.

Her legs are wrapped desperately tight around him, keeping him buried inside of her, and that's good, because she cannot bear to lose him yet. She needs him here, inside of her, where he's meant to be.

This is where they're both meant to be. Why has she been fighting it for so long?

"Rey." He breathes her name as though it is a prayer unto itself, and nuzzles his face affectionately against her skin. Breathes her in. He doesn't want to leave, either.

She is running her fingers through his hair, as she has always wanted to. Her body is buzzing with a contentment she hadn't realized was possible. And she is suddenly finding herself able to admit that she is so very much in love.

"Come back with me," he is pleading with her, his heart on his non-existent sleeve. " _Please._ "

He expects her to refuse, she can feel him bracing for the inevitable rejection through their bond, and knows it would break him.

Perhaps as much as it would break her.

But she is done fighting this, now. Finally.

She agrees.


End file.
